Black rock factory
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: (Warning: Pony Mato/Black rock shooter, AU) an old friend of scootalo's returns from another country, looking for her, while at the same time, Scootalo and company have just been delivered to the last place anypony would want to be. Now Mato must not only find her freind, but also find and reveal the secrets of the Rainbow Factory.
1. Prologue: returning friend

**A/N ok I so not own Rainbow factory, nor do I own the OCs featured in it, the only thing I own is the Idea of this story.**

**Mato/BRS: AuroraDawn has all rights to the Story: Rainbow factory.**

A black cloaked figure walked through the plains of the county of Equestria, the cloak had a white star on the back of it. The pony walked far and wide, searching for someone, a friend.

"..." The figure was silent as she walked towards the edge of a cliff, as she reached the edge, she peered to the horizon, a Cloud factory could be seen in the distance.

Rainbows were pouring from the sides of the facility. The wind blew down the figure's hood to reveal a face of a young Pegasus mare, her mane was black along with her tale and her mane had two side ponytails, her fur coat was a dark gray and she had two deep sea blue eyes, her cutie mark was a white star.

"...Scootalo, I told you... I would return" She said, the mare then started having visions of the past.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

Two fillies were running together in a field of pink blossoms, one was the mare in a younger stage of life, the other was a Orange filly with a pink mane and tail, "Common, Mato! Your to slow!" The orange filly yelled in laughter, "Hey! I'm not as energetic as you Scootaloo!" Mato yelled back, the vision changed.

"y-your leaving!?" Scootaloo shouted, "Im sorry scoots, but my mom has made up her mind, we'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow", Mato said back, "wh-why!? You said that we would be by each others' sides, thick and thin" scootalo countered, "yeah.. I did, thats why I promise I'll come back for you, ok?" Mato said, scootalo nodded, "...and I'll be there when you arrive" she said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly-" Mato said with the gesture, "- stick a cupcake in my eye" Scootalo finished, the vision then fades.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:

'Mato, are you sure you want to do this?' A voice asked, the mare nods, 'I'm sure, Shooter, I made my friend a promise 10 years ago, I'm not going to leave her alone in the dark, rumors said she was taken to this factory, I'm going to find her, and find out why she was taken here' she said with confidence, with that the mare took off flying to the factory. Her other self takes note of her persistence to find this freind of hers.

**A/N well, i guess we have a new piece on the board, this story is a what if scenario, like, what if things didn't go as planed for the workers of the factory due to ****Mato's arrival? See you next chapter, and at god speed!**


	2. Strange reunion with a friend's sister

Mato kept on flying towards the factory, she could feel the cool wind beneath her wings. her heart races as she closes in on her targeted location.

Mato lands on a cloud close to the facility and takes in her surroundings. 'What type of factory has Guards dressed in spec op attire?' Mato thought.

She then saw a transport being let into the building through the front gate. 'Now's my chance' she thought as she made a B-Line for the gate. "Halt! Stay where you are!" Mato heard a voice right behind her, she froze dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly and saw a pony dressed all in black.

The pony was clearly a mare due to her body structure, but something seemed familiar About her, Mato looked closely into her Ruby eyes, and rainbow hair... 'Wait! Ruby eyes, Rainbow hair, no it can't be' she thought In realization.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

{?'s Pov}

I had my stunner at the ready, pointed at the hooded Mare's head. at first I thought it was another one of those failures trying a futile escape again, but on the other hand, no pony has ever made it to the front gate before, "who are you?" I ask bluntly.

"...Rainbow...Dash?" The Mare asked tilting her head, my eyes widened, how the hell did this mare know me!? "...you don't recognize me, do you?" The mare said, "Shut the hell up! Who are you!? How do you know me!? Answer dammit!" I yelled, the mare pulled down her hood, what I saw... It scared me... What the hell is she doing here? Why was she back In Equestria.

Thoughts raced through my head as I saw the Face of a ghost, the face of scootalo's old freind, I dropped my Stunner, I remembered those Blue eyes, the grey fur, all the details except the two side ponytails In her mane, my head started to hear voices, Voices of the past. "M-Mato?" I ask, my voice shakes when I say the name.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

{Mato's Pov}

My hunch was correct, it was Scootalo's sister, Rainbow Dash. "Hey, what the hell is going on over there!?" A voice yelled, when rainbow turned around towards the sorce of the voice, i slipped into the shadows and enter the facility.

What was Rainbow doing here? dose she work here? Excactly what did happen while I was in Japan and Otherworld? I must find answers and find scootalo.

'Mato, who was that?' Shooter asked in my mind, 'she was someone I know, but she seems different, the kind happy go lucky sensation I got when I was around her back then isn't there anymore' I say, I was worried, about Rainbow and Scoots, i walked up to a side door that led to the interior of the building. I have a feeling this is going to result in me having to fight, but Im not afraid to, I'm not leaving this place without my friend. Me and "Black Rock Shooter" will make sure of that. I enter the building, its time to get answers.

**A/N: Next time on Black rock Factory...**

**Mato: Scoots, she is here! But why is she being guarded by those suited ponies? And who are those two other ponies that are with her?**

**BRS: These Files... What do they mean, and how the hell dose Spectra have anything to do with flight school?**

**Orion: Scoots, I'll make sure we make it, I promise...**

**Next time: A purpose & truth**

**Orion: Ive seen those I care for suffer enough, Ill protect Scootalo even if it kills me!**


End file.
